911 Eighteen years latter
by NCISNUT1991
Summary: This story came about from re-watching CSI:NY. During the episode Mac talked about losing Clair on 9/11 to calm down a suspect. I started to wonder if anyone else would go and pay their respects and if Mac still did. So this is where this story came from. The rating is due to the subject matter.


**9/11 Eighteen years later**

***** This story came about from re-watching CSI:NY. During the episode Mac talked about losing Clair on 9/11. I started to wonder if anyone else would go and pay their respects and if Mac still did. So this is where this story came from. 

** I do not own any characters you recognize the only one I own is Sarabeth.

Eighteen years. That's how long it had been since the world as Beth knew it ended. She had only been ten when it happened but for her everything changed. Her Godmother died on that day and Beth never saw Claire's Husband again. Everyone said he just needed time. They all did. Beth had made it to New York once before with her school choir trip. She saw the destruction and felt the change in the city's pulse. It seemed as if it skipped a beat. That attack was now a legal adult in years, but for some it felt as if it happened yesterday. Beth was one of them. She could hear Claire's laugh and heard her tell Beth that 'no one can take away your spirit, never let someone tell you they can'.

Eighteen years that's how ling Mac had been a widow. Yes, he had dated and got engaged once. But nothing compared to his first wife. His only wife. Each year he took this day off and went to all of the places Claire loved in the city. A few times Stella had come with him in the early days. Claire had been a close and dear friend to her. Sometimes Mac had Danny's and Lindsay's child, Lucy, with him telling her all about her Aunt Claire. The last place Mac would go every year is the memorial where Claire lost her life and is buried there. He knew that there were unidentified body parts laid to rest in the memorial. Claire Taylor's among them. As a worker for the city he had been apart of the ceremony. Making his way around the pool looking at all the names of the people lost that day Mac noticed a young woman standing near where Clair Taylor was edged in stone.

Beth felt as if she was being watched. Lifting her head up Beth thought she was seeing a ghost. "Mac? Is that you?" she asked as the older gentleman approached her.

"Sarabeth?" He asked, that voice Beth would know any were. "It's Beth now. How are you doing?" She asked as Mac stopped to stand next to her in front of the only stone that would every hold the name 'Claire Taylor'. "It's been ruff but I have better days then not now. How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Eighteen years. This past July. It was a surprise visit because the two of you couldn't get off for my birthday. That was the best surprise I had."

"that long."

"Yah, Claire told me that she had a surprise for me, But I never knew what it was." Beth said letting Mac wrap his arm around her shoulder. " We didn't just lose Claire that day. We lost a baby. WE had planed on surprising you for Christmas." "Mac, I'm so sorry. Mom and Dad just told me that you needed time. They didn't tell me about the baby." "Beth they didn't know, no one knew." "and you've been holding this extra pain inside for this long? Why didn't you tell someone?" "I did on the second anniversary. I told Stella." " good for you Stella always had your back. I always saw her as your work wife. Making sure you ate and got off when you were suppose to and not stay at the lab all night making Claire worry about you."

"When did you grow up so much Beth." Mac asked turning to face her and getting a good look at her for the first time. "well I did have eighteen years to perfect the art of being an adult. But just between you and me I still love watching Andy Griffith with a bag of M&M and a glass of milk. Just like we use to when I would come here and visit the two of you every summer." Beth's voice wavering with the emotion she was trying to hold in.

"I remember." Mac said his voice going soft. "Hay, Claire wouldn't want you to wallow in self pity."

"I know, now I know this town never sleeps why don't you show me some of your favorite spots." Beth said pulling Mac from his memories, both good and bad.

"I know just were to go." Mac said after a few moments of silence. Grabbing Beth's hand he started to lead her away from the stone "Wait Mac I have something for Claire." Beth whispered as she rummaged in her purse "there it is." she said placing a single dark pink rose in the void that made up Claire and a single red rose in the void that made up Taylor. "Gratitude and appreciation along with love." "That's what Claire was to me. Because of her I can appreciate the little things in life and love with my whole heart. She taught me that." Taking a last look at her handy work Beth took Mac's hand and followed him into the city that never sleeps.

***** ** This past July I had the opportunity to go the NYC for a week with a group of my friends. During that trip I visited the 9/11 memorial and museum. This was the second time I had gone to NYC the first time was with my high school choir, during that trip Ground Zero was still blocked off because of the clean up that was going on. In July while walking around I found the fire house that I visited in HS. It blew my mind how big Ground Zero was/is. If any of you have the opportunity to go and visit GO! It's hard to believe that it's been 18 YEARS since the towers fell.


End file.
